A Dragonlords Tiny Problem
by Femmeslash Fatale
Summary: Merlin has a big problem. What will happen when Arthur finds out? Read to find out, and it s  hopefully  better than the review. Might become Arthur/Merlin later on. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

**Just an interesting little thing I thought up. Might make another chapter, if the reviews ask it. Right! Before we start the feast, two words for you: Read! Review! (Or else I don`t know you`ve read!)**

Merlin sighed. It was an interesting predicament, and somewhat fitting for a Dragonlord. But he wished that Gaius had told him sooner that Dragonlords grew wings, and a tail, and claws! At least the claws were retractable, and Merlin could hide the aforementioned wings and tail in his clothes (which were baggy enough to keep any odd lumps from being too noticeable, luckily.)

Still, the accursed predicament wasn`t changed. Besides, they had no use as of yet. He couldn`t damn well go flying around Camelot with any kind of safety, and he wasn`t strong enough for flying in any case.

"Merlin! Get that winged ass of yours down here, you don`t have time to dilly-dally!" Gaius`s voice echoed up the stairs.

"I`m coming, Gaius!" Merlin called back, taking one last look at his (retracted) claws before bounding down the rough, dark stairway.

"Merlin, how many times do I have to tell you? You scrub the floor, you don`t drench it!" The prince of Camelot howled angrily. "What good are you? Do you have wings, perhaps, so you could go fly the mail to people? WHAT IN THE WORLD IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

The aforementioned Dragonlord (not that anyone but Gaius knew about any of that) groaned, bracing himself for a good deal of physical abuse. But Arthur simply sighed.

"Go. Just do your other chores, and after that I don`t want to see your face in my chambers again unless you are going to do your jobs properly." the prince orders, shoving Merlin out the door and slamming it in his face. Arthur then turns around, running his hand through his honey blond hair with frustration. His dark blue eyes shine in the sunlight filtering through the decorated windows.

Grabbing the sill, the strong, lean young man looks out over the kingdom that will one day depend on him as it`s ruler. He will need a strong, brave band of knights, a fair wife, good advisors, and of course a healthy dollop of luck.

But Arthur knows this already. What is troubling him is that as he shoved Merlin out the door, he had felt something under the servant`s shirt. This thing had felt alarmingly like a wing.

"Now why would Merlin have wings?" Arthur murmured to himself.

**Yep, just something I came up with. Well, should I continue or not?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the long wait, guys. I just have had so little time and I wanted to put a new chappy up before I`m off on a weeklong, computer-free trip. Enjoy!**

With a sigh, Merlin sat on his bed. He rocked back and forth, thinking to himself about how close his encounter with Arthur had been.

But when the Prince had touched him…Merlin gasped in shock as the memory brought a fresh surge of pleasure. It had felt so right when Arthur`s hand had caressed his skin through his shirt. As the Dragonlord`s hand twitched involuntarily, he looked down and moaned in exasperation. The rather large bulge in his pants could not stay.

Standing, Merlin strips his clothes, taking himself in hand.

Pause Pause Pause Pause Pause Pause Pause Pause

Arthur sighs, getting up off of his bed. With one more look out his window, he opens his chamber door and strides off towards Gaius`s rooms. He has to confront Merlin about this.

Pause Pause Pause Pause Pause Pause Pause Pause

Merlin writhes in pleasure, gasping, moaning Arthur`s name, his tail beating on the floor like a maniac drum. But what he can`t hear are the soft footsteps coming up the stairs…

Pause Pause Pause Pause Pause Pause Pause Pause

Arthur, slipping quietly up the stairs towards Merlin`s room, stops. Cocking his head, he frowns, confused. _Is that…moaning? _Curiosity aroused, the Prince puts his hand on the doorknob and…

"Merlin?"

**Haha! You guys get a cliffhanger! So please review, and tell me how I did. **


End file.
